Exiled: Their Revenge
by Jayden6209
Summary: 'Humans are like toys, you play with them until they break and when they do break you throw them away" Percy Jackosn is over being the God's puppet. It's time for his revenge... AU Post Last Olympian! Rewrite of Exiled: The Rebellion. Summary Sucks! Please Read!
1. Chapter 1: Snapped

The throne room doors slammed behind Percy as he raced out of The Throne Room of The Gods. Following behind him was Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo. Percy should've know that today was going to be crap. I mean looking back he really should have seen it coming. But then again nobody can see the curve balls The Fates throw at you...

It had all started with the claiming of his good for nothing half brother, Theseus Orion Richardson. Seriously being named after

one son of Poseidon was cliche enough let alone two! At first Percy was alright with him. He was annoyed that Poseidon had broken the oath twice, as Theseus was two years younger than Percy, but other than that the two where got along decently.

That was until Theseus was issued a quest by Lord Ares. Why Ares chose Theseus instead of a more experienced warrior only the fates knew, however since it was his first quest and Percy, being a good brother, decided he would accompany Theseus to recover Ares' Lost Spear. The quest was agonising. Every time the group was attacked by monsters Theseus would sit back and let Nico and Percy take care of them for him before continuing to stroll along as if there hadn't just been a monster attack.

Eventually the group was captured after someone, namely Theseus, was caught by some demigods who still followed Luke's regime. They where than taken to Texas to fight the Gods forsaken Kraken! Of course Theseus, being the puny little demigod he is, fainted on sight and procced to remain in his state of unconsiouness for the remainder of the the battle.

When they got back to camp, after finding the Spear , Theseus boaster about how only he was the only one who did anything in the quest and that Percy and Nico just stood there cowering at the sight of the Kraken. Of course only a small group of people didn't believe Theseus's, who was now being called Theo, story

* * *

><p>Percy, barley getting over the horrid nightmare of a quest, was stressed. First his brother outcasts him from his own camp, then his teacher Chiron, a man he respected like a father, refuses to talk to him and now his very own friends shunned him for not being Theseus.<p>

Percy stormed down to the sea, the waves growing choppy and unstable as he released the anger that was bottled up inside himself. The winds tore at his clothes, each gust threatening to tear off his orange camp half-blood shirt. The seas rose up and down crashing against the beach and the rocks that littered the base of Hera's peak.

Clouds, wind and the sea rose up around him trapping him in the centre of his own personal hurricane. Percy tentatively took a step out onto the waves, the water instantly freezing underneath his feet. The storm continued for a few minutes before Percy finally stepped back onto dry land. A calm quiet quickly descended upon Percy's ears as the waves died down to a dull crash

Then the giggling started and a familiar voice said "Theo! I'll break up with him later! I promise! You're the one for me!"

Percy's sea green eyes widened and he darted round the corner desperately hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Wise Girl?" Percy asked hesitantly, his shattered eyes conveying dozens of emotions at once.

"Percy!?" She screeched and ran to him wrapping her arms around his neck and lifting a leg up into the air " You're back! I've missed you!"

A flash of anger marked Percy's face as he shrugged Annabeth off him. Percy turned his attention to the not standing in front of him.

"You're kidding me right?!" He yelled to no one in particular. " of course there not there the friggin Fates"

He turned his eyes to Theseus his sea green eyes landing on Theseus cerulean blue ones.

"Nothing is ever good enough for you is it? First you take my friends, then my camp and to top it all off you take my girlfriend as well!" Anger welled up in Percy as he drove his fist hard into Theseus' nose. Blood ran down Theseus' face as Annabeth took a defensive stance in front of him.

"I say how it is then" he said his voice deadly quiet. Just as Percy turned to walk away s blinding light apperad in his eyes as he ( and the whole camp!) where transported from Camp Half-Blood to Olympus and BAM

Zeus was exiling him on the grounds of 'treason' for 'attacking' the saviour of Olympus and Poseidon was disowning him for attacking his favourite son. And That's when Percy snapped...


	2. Chapter 2: Rage

An unquenchable rage filled up inside Percy breaking the hurt and calm look the adorned his face

"Who the hell do you god think you are!? You sit up there doing God knows what toying with mortal lives till they break! And when they finally do you blame it on the fates 'claiming their lives' and who they would go to Elysium! Well News flash! Half of them would be lucky to get into Asphodel because of what you did to them"

The Gods where in shock. Many started unsheathing weapons as they stared at the raven haired boy with muderous looks.

Percy twirled on the spot until his finger rested on Ares

"You know Ares!" Snarled Percy purpusfully leaving out the 'lord' bit " I think the world would be much better off without having to deal with the constant wars and skirmishes people have to live through. Mortals die in those wars! They may have insignificant life's to you but to someone else those Mortals are everything!"

Percy twirled again going through each Olympian until he finally finished on Posiedon. Percy stared at his father tears beggining to well up in his eyes. His voice was quiet, his tone vicious.

" I hate you" he said slowly venom and hatred dripping from every syllable " I hate you for knocking up my mother! I hate you for making me a demigod! I hate you for not being there for me! I hate you for making me endure that stupid prophecy! I hate you for making me watch helpless as dozens of my friends died! I hate you for being my Father!"

Then that stupid idiot Theo stood up for Poseidon yelling " You can't talk to them that way! I challenge you to a sword fight!"

A smile graced Posiedon's face as he raised his hand and placed it on Theseus' head. A soft glow surronded Theseus and he charged at Percy swinging in a downward direction.

Percy, snapping to his senses, quickly parried the blow before sticking diagonally at Theseus' chest tearing open both the Orange fabric and the untarnished flesh that lay beneath. Percy acted fast swinging his sword so fast it made Nicki Manaj's rapping look slow. The two boys clashed blades. Bronze on Bronze. The battle ensued with everyone quiet except for the occasional cheers of Ares and his children. Eventually as the battle wore on Theo seemed to get slower and slower with his moves. Percy on the other hand found himself more motivated and powerful. Then , deciding the battle was over, disarmed Theo in the same move Luke had taught him all those years howled out in pain as a quick blow to the skull made him crumple to the ground.

Poseidon glowed with rage. His Trident appeared in his hand and a surge of water blasted out from the ground of Hall of of the Gods!

"How dare you attack my son!" He roared and he launched the weapon. Percy merely laughed as he caught the godly weapon in his hands. It slowly shrunk to Percy's size before Percy threw it back at his father impaling him in the gut.

"Call it brotherly love Father" he spat before he turned on his heel and ran out of the door and was placed in the position he was in now.

A bolt of lightning scorched the ground beside him. He tuned back to see Thalia sending huge volts of lightning towards her father as she and Nico pursed Percy in his escape.

Percy rolled out of the he way as a bolt of lightning scorched the ground next to him. He turned around to see a gaint tidal wave chasing him.

"Thalia! Nico! Get behind me!" Percy roared as he turned to face the colossal wave.

He raised a hand and felt a familiar tug at the bottom of his gut. To his amazement the entire wave rolled over them as if they where in a bubble of their own.

"Amazing" gasped Thalia as she watched the tidal wave rolled over them.

"Nico" said Percy turning to face the boy as he struggled to keep the wave from hitting them "I can't keep this up much longer can you shadow travel us out of here?"

The sixteen year old shuffled on his feet nervously before placing a hand on the shoulders of his two companions. Then concentrating all his energy on the one place he knew that they would be followed the trio vanished in a swirl of darkness.

**Hey Guys! **

**I'm back from Tartarus! So this is my rewrite of my old book Exiled: The rebellion! So this is gonna flow similar to Exiled only this one will actually be finished XD**

**Anyways hope you enjoy and yeah**

**thamks Jayden6209**


End file.
